Antonio Banderas
Antonio Banderas is a Spanish actor. Biography Born José Antonio Banderas in Málaga, Andalucia, he studied at the ARA Theatre School and College of Dramatic Art after initially wishing to be a footballer. After a number of successful films by Pedro Almódovar (who he would later work with again in The Skin I Live In), Banderas moved to Hollywood and became recognised for his roles in Philadelphia and as the vampire Armand in Interview With a Vampire. Banderas later gained fame for his action-adventure roles, as the nameless protagonist of the El Mariachi Trilogy, master spy Gregorio Cortez in the Spy Kids films, and as Alejandro Murrieta, the man who would become Zorro in The Mask of Zorro. The success of this role lead to him being cast as Puss in Boots in the Shrek series. Though known in the English speaking world for light hearted action and comedy films, in Spain he has appeared in a number of serious productions, including the much acclaimed Pain and Glory. Singing Banderas displayed his singing talent in a number of films, beginning with two of his films in his native Spain, beginning with the musical La corte de Faraón. When he travelled over to America, he sang and played the guitar in Desperado, and played the narrator Ché in Evita. Banderas also sang in each of the Shrek films where he played Puss-in-Boots, and sang on the Shrek 2 Party CD, performing "These Boots Are Made For Walking." He also appeared as Guido Contini in a major revival of Nine, sang on several comic numbers in Saturday Night Live, playing up his Latino lover stereotype. Film La corte de Faraón (1985) *La capa de José (duet) *Trío *Garrotín (contains solo lines) *Yo soy el casto José (solo) Tie Me Up! Tie Me Down! (1989) *Resistiré (duet) The Mambo Kings (1992) *Bella Amaria di Amor (contains solo lines) Desperado (1995) *Canción Del Mariachi (Morena De Mi Corazón)(contains solo lines) Evita (1996) *Oh, What a Circus (contains solo lines) *On This Night of a Thousand Stars (contains solo lines) *Eva and Magaldi/Eva, Beware of the City (contains solo lines) *Another Suitcase in Another Hall *Goodnight and Thank You (contains solo lines) *The Lady's Got Potential (solo) *Charity Concert/The Art of the Possible (contains solo lines) *Peron's Latest Flame (contains solo lines) *High Flying, Adored (duet) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear)(contains solo lines) *And the Money Kept Rolling In (And Out)(contains solo lines) *Partido Feminista (contains solo lines) *Santa Evita (contains solo lines) *Waltz for Eva and Ché (duet) *Eva's Final Broadcast (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) Shrek 2 (2004) *Livin' La Vida Loca (duet) Shrek the Third (2007) *Thank You (Falettin Me Be Mice Elf Again (duet) Shrek Forever After (2010) *One Love (solo) Television Andrew Lloyd Webber: The Royal Albert Hall Celebration (1998) *Oh What A Circus (contains solo lines) *High Flying Adored (duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (contains solo lines) Saturday Night Live (2006) *(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman *Women of the Court (solo) *Woman (solo) *It's Official (solo) *Take Me Out to the Ball Game (solo) Stage Nine (2003) *Guido's Song (contains solo lines) *Only With You (solo) *The Script (solo) *The Bells of St. Sebastian (contains solo lines) *A Man Like You (duet) *Unusual Way (duet) *Contini Submits (solo) *The Grand Canal (contains solo lines) *Amor (contains solo lines) *Only You (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) *I Can't Make This Movie (solo) *Reprises (contains solo lines) Albums Shrek 2 Party CD (2004) *These Boots Are Made For Walking (solo) Encore: Movie Partners Sing Broadway (2014) *Take Me to the World (duet) Gallery banderasfreyjose.jpg|'Frey José' in La corte de Faraón banderasricky.jpg|'Ricky' and Marina Osorio in Tie Me Up! Tie Me Down! castillobanderas.jpg|'Nestor Castillo' in The Mambo Kings. banderasmariachi.jpg|'El Mariachi' in Desperado. banderasche.jpg|'Che' in Evita. Banderasguido.jpg|'Guido Contini' in Nine. banderasbirthday.jpg|'Andrew Lloyd Webber: The Royal Albert Hall Celebration'. banderaspuss.jpg|'Puss-in-Boots' in Shrek 2. banderassnl.jpg|Saturday Night Live. encoremoviepartners.jpg|'Encore: Movie Partners Sing Broadway.' Banderas, Antonio